For Eternity
by elizabeethebumblebee
Summary: A brief spin off of "Only to Remember." The story of how Allison Potter and Oliver Wood got together.


"_Allison Potter,_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_Angelina Johnson_

_and_

_George Weasley_

_On Saturday afternoon_

_June 23, 2001_

_Being held at the Burrow"_

"I can't believe George and Angelina are getting married" Hermione said excitedly towards her best friend Allison Potter.

"I know! It surprised everyone when they started dating, but they're happy together" Allison said thinking about her brother and his girlfriend.

"I wonder who his best man will be" Hermione said towards Allison, "I think he should just put a portrait of Fred up and let that be the only person there. I know that's what I would do if were to get married and I wanted my parents there."

"True, it was his twin and best friend after all," Hermione said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Will you be bringing Teddy?"

"Of course I will! He spends a lot of time with me now days, now that Andromeda is getting older and that she spends a lot of time with Narcissa now that they have reconnected."

"True, well I'm sure he'll be the most stunning little boy there!"

"He sure will" Allison said while carrying said three year old in her arms.

"Ali!" Teddy said excitedly when his eyes spotted a toy in the window of a muggle store. "Ali! Ali! Ali!" he chanted.

"Alright, alright Teddy, let's go and take a look at it" Allison said with a grin before walking into the store.

"I wonder who will all be at the wedding besides all of the Weasleys" Hermione said.

"Well don't worry your precious Ronnie will be there" Allison teased her blushing friend.

"Shut up Allison! I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you. You haven't settled down with anyone. All you do is work or take care of Teddy, you need to go out and live your life while you still can."

"Oh no, no, no, Hermione. You are not setting me up, I don't think so" Allison said wide eyed and stopping her best friend in the middle of the store entrance.

"Why not Allison, there are a lot of single guys out there! You don't have to be alone forever."

"All guys see when they look at me is the girl who defeated Voldemort, no one sees me as just Allison Potter, a regular girl" Allison complained lightly.

"Well Charlie is still single" Hermione winked towards her.

"I'm not dating a Weasley, he's like an older brother to me Hermione" Allison said shaking her head. "I'll find the right guy eventually Hermione, don't worry" she smiled towards her best friend knowing she had the best intentions at heart.

Allison stood in a fuchsia almost magenta thin strapped knee length dressed with a pair of sandals on. She had Teddy in a pair of tan pants and a blue shirt that matched his favorite shade of blue hair.

Her long black hair was down and curled softly, almost looking natural.

She sat down in her designated spot at the wedding. Each chair has an individual's name on it and only they can see it. It was something tricky that George must have came up with, Allison thought before she sat down placing Teddy on her lap.

Hermione smiled over at her best friend from her spot beside her boyfriend Ron Weasley.

"Hello there" a deep Scottish voice said sitting down besides Allison causing her turn sharply to look at the new person.

"Oliver!" Allison said shocked to see the man beside her.

"Allison Potter!" he said sounding just as shocked to see her.

"It's been a while" Allison said with a small smile towards her old Quidditch captain.

"It sure has, how have you been?" he asked her while they just sat and waited for the wedding to start.

"I've been pretty good actually, life has been a lot more peaceful over the past three years" she said causing him to laugh loudly. "I'd imagine so, especially for you."

"How have you been? Still with Puddlemere?"

"Yes, I'm still with them. I'm surprised you didn't play professionally with how well you played."

"I thought about it briefly but ultimately changed my mind against it, it's just not where my heart was."

Allison saw Hermione look over and give her a thumbs up while she just glared at the girl, thinking she had something to do with this.

"It wasn't me" Hermione mouth towards Allison, who just turned away from her before she got George's eye, he looked towards her and Oliver and winked at her.

"I can't believe you George Weasley" Allison hissed catching Oliver's attention.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry, George set this up. He purposely sat you down beside me because you're single and I am, and they've all been trying to fix me up."

"Oh" Oliver said cautiously, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry! That sounded incredibly rude, I didn't mean for it to come out that way because I mean merlin knows you're a gorgeous guy and all- always have been but this is a normal thing for me."

Allison all of a sudden stopped talking as her cheeks instantly blushed while Oliver chuckled besides her. "I'll take the complement Ms. Potter, and to prove it even more so, how about I take you out tomorrow night if you're not working?"

"Sure, I'd love that" Allison said with a grin while Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulders and a three year old slept in her lap.


End file.
